


All That Glitters

by moments_of_serendipity



Category: Fairytale - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ballerina, Dancer, Dancing, F/F, Fairytale-esque, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Ice Princess, No Dialogue, Nutcracker, One Shot, Princess - Freeform, Short Story, Snow, Snow Globe, Talking Animals, Toys, can be gay if you want, can be platonic if you want, fable, fairytale, happiness, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moments_of_serendipity/pseuds/moments_of_serendipity
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a small princess that lived in a snow globe on a shelf above the fireplace."A very short fairytale-esque story, kinda fluffy, enjoy!





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm publishing  
> Constructive criticism is very welcome. Thank you for reading!

Once upon a time, there was a small princess that lived in a snow globe on a shelf above the fireplace. She wore a shimmering periwinkle dress trimmed with white fur and a small silver crown rested on her snowy hair. The snow in her globe was made of silvery glitter dust that made her coal eyes sparkle like icy diamonds when it flew around, and so everyone called her the Ice Princess.

The Ice Princess was content in her little kingdom. She could overlook the whole living room from the shelf and so it was never dull, even though she could not move around much.  She even had some friends to talk to, like the nutcracker in his sharp red uniform or the mouse that would sometimes scale the fireplace to warm its paws.

One day, as the Princess and the Nutcracker were listening to an animated retelling of one of the many adventures the mouse had experienced, an unfamiliar melody began to play. The mouse stopped in the middle of an enthusiastic gesture as it realised that its audience’s attention had begun to stray. The Princess was immediately drawn in by the tinkling sounds and let her eyes roam over the living room, looking for the source of the beautiful music. When she found it, she almost forgot how to breathe.

On the table in the middle of the room a ballerina twirled in elegant pirouettes. Starstruck, she lifted a hand to the glass of her globe, unconsciously reaching out to the Dancer. The Princess thought the screw turning on her back looked like a pair of silver wings. She had never seen anything like it. Like her.

The three on the shelf admired the Dancer for a bit until the mouse announced that it would go down to introduce itself. The Princess watched the mouse cross the room and when it had reached the Dancer, she wondered what it might be like to leave the globe for the first time in her life.

~*~

From then on, the Princess would watch the ballerina dance whenever she could; she even found herself humming along to the music. The graceful movements of the Dancer brought joy to the Princess’ heart and the Nutcracker even remarked on her recent cheerfulness, which made the usually very collected Princess blush.

The mouse seemed to have formed a friendship with the ballerina, as it visited her as often as it could now. The Princess wondered what they were talking about down there and leaned forward as if to listen. It was useless, of course, the globe was too small and too far away, but she just could not help it. Was the ballerina’s voice as beautiful as she was?

The mouse might have noticed her struggles, or it was just being friendly as it always was, and it waved its tail in greeting. The Dancer looked up to see who it was waving to and met the Princess’ eyes. The Ice Princess blushed and she briefly wondered why, but then she lifted her hand and waved back, smiling. When the ballerina enthusiastically returned the gesture, the Princess was happy.

After that, the Princess and the Dancer greeted each other every day. The Princess now looked forward to the Dancer’s performances even more and even swayed from side to side in time with the ballerina’s movements. A particularly forceful step stirred up the glitter in the globe and made it snow around the Princess. The Dancer stopped in her tracks to watch the snow globe and the Princess was excited to have the ballerina’s attention for a change. She gave a little twirl to make the dust dance around even more. Her efforts were rewarded with cheerful laughter and applause from the Dancer below.

~*~

The Ice Princess was confused. She had always been happy in her little globe, observing and occasionally listening to the stories the mouse was so fond of telling. Since the Dancer had arrived, she had thought she was even happier. The Nutcracker had seemed to think so. She had believed it. But lately, she was restless. She did not enjoy her high position on the shelf anymore, for she was so far removed from everything else that went on in the living room. She longed for something she could not quite grasp yet and only as long as she watched the Dancer she was content.

The Nutcracker noticed the change in her mood because he knew her well and he tried to cheer the Ice Princess up. Sometimes it worked, but sometimes all the Princess could do was to put her hands on the glass and wait for the Dance to give another performance.

The ballerina seemed to have caught on to the Princess’ situation, or maybe the mouse had told her, since she started to dance more often. Once she even gestured to the Princess to join in and after a few minutes of waving by the Dancer and gentle persuasion by the Nutcracker, she cautiously moved along to the music. She was excited and happy to dance, but her mood was dampened slightly every time her fingers brushed the glass.

To thank the Dancer, the Princess wanted to surprise her with a small dance of her own, for she remembered how the ballerina had loved her glittering snow. So, the Ice Princess practiced her twirls to stir up as much dust as possible. She grew bolder and bolder and she laughed as she spun and imagined the joy on the Dancer’s face when she would show her.

Unfortunately, the Princess spun so fast that she went giddy and she tripped over her own feet. She fell hard on the glass. And she kept falling. She heard the Nutcracker shout and then she realised: Her snow globe had fallen off the shelf!

~*~

When the Princess opened her eyes, she looked right into the shiny black eyes of the mouse. It had rushed over as soon as it had heard the crash of the shattering glass and now it watched the Princess with concern. The Ice Princess felt dizzy and her small body shook violently, so much so that she had trouble standing up. She felt cold without her globe protecting her.

A smooth, warm hand took hers as she struggled to get to her feet and when she looked up, the Princess saw the worried face of the Dancer. The Princess let herself be pulled up. When she started to sway, the ballerina quickly put her long arms around her shoulders and held her close. Vaguely, she registered the mouse shouting something to the Nutcracker but she could not bring herself to focus on anything else than the arms that kept her steady.

After a while - the mouse had retreated to the shelf to calm down the Nutcracker -  the Ice Princess took a step back, only to offer her hand to the Dancer with a small curtsey. The ballerina smiled and took it.

~*~

The Princess glided across the floor, only anchored by her ballerina, the room around her a blur of browns and greens. Giddy with the unfamiliar movement and the proximity of her Dancer, the Princess felt laughter bubbling up in her chest. She wondered if this was it, if this was what true happiness felt like. But it was only after the Dancer had joined her giggling with her own soft chuckle, that she was sure.

 

 

 


End file.
